What Gaara is
by Mej Cat
Summary: A short drabble concerning the interesting attributes of our dearest Gaara. I couldn't help myself, two shot! Please read and review!
1. What Gaara was

One-shot that describes the interesting attributes of dearest Gaara-kun.

_A small, broken child, you stand for the first time, with a true understanding of your future. You have realized, Gaara, that life is cruel and harsh with no room for error. With blood dripping down your face and a hard laugh forcing out the pain that still rattles in your young heart, forming callous after callous. Does it hurt?_

_Madness..._

Your screams and sobs echo throughout your village as you curse your fate and the people who have shunned you as your mother did. Yes, only a child and yet your mind and words are tainted and poisoned with acid. An enzyme more bitter than wormwood...

_Sorrow..._

Why? you ask, why? You know why, you're different. that's the reason you have been shunned. Accept it embrace it, destroy your heart, kill your soul. Become what they treat you like. You clutch at your fiery red hair, blood gushing from the beautiful wound on your head, blossoming over your teary vision.

_Pain..._

A relentless stinging and burning is searing your mind, isn't it, dear? Relish this pain, if confirms your existence. Does it hurt so badly? Quiet down now, love. Hush. You must accustom yourself to this new world. You won't escape unless you die, and we both know that won't be happening any time soon.

_Death_

You were bourne of death and destruction, so why not live of death and destruction. You realize that you were born to kill your enemies. Why, you killed your dear mother when you were born, right , precious? Coldly and efficiently, you will now live this way, sacrificing the lives of others to suit your needs, and desires. Don't worry though, it will please the voices in your head and soothe your battered heart. Causing pain to others will diminish the pain in your heart, won't it? You know it will...

_Gaara_

_ The child has calmed himself. He realizes now what Gaara is. Gaara is madness. Gaara is sorrow. Gaara is Pain, Death, destruction, darkness, and of course: Lonliness. He realizes this now, he has set in place his mask, his shield. Nothing will ever harm you again..._


	2. What Gaara is

**I couldn't help myself, I was rereading this and I HAD to add on to it. The fact that i read Gaara's little speech helped a bit... I own nothing.**

_

* * *

_

At a crossroads, you took control for the first time, with a true desire for change. You have realized, Gaara, that life is harsh and cruel but worthwhile... to be celebrated. Something fragile yet unyielding, something wonderful and terrible.

_Madness_

With a sigh, you rememer the insanity that tore your mind to shreds, the everalsting hatred that shook your broken form. You remember the curses, the lies, the pain... all of the darkness that clouded your eyes.

_Sorrow_

With a smile, you remember how dreary the blue skies looked, how dim the sun had shone, and all of the other pleasant things you'd overlooked in your perpetual state of sullen misery. Sadness is still your close companion, wrought with grief for your sins and weaknesses, but happiness lays its fair hands upon you from time to time, doesn't it, love?

_Pain_

Ah, yes. You remember the dull ache of despair. You remember the throbbing at the base of your skull and the voice that slithered and writhed through the synapses of your mind, driving you on in agony. All of the death, the despair that you caused was to ease your pain, but it had only made it worse. The roping scar stands a firm testament to your old ways, and a budding hope for your new life.

_Death_

You died. You fell into the arms of darkness, shrouded in shadows and unfeeling to the rest of the world. You died, Gaara. You died, like Shigure, like Karura, like Yashamaru, and like your father. Unlike the others, though, you Gaara still had purpose. You had something more to offer the world, so you were revived. Brought back to the rosy face of day and the smiling eyes of the world. So different, so different than what you have always known...

_Gaara_

Gaara, you realize what you were then and what you are now. You were madness, you were sorrow, you were pain, death, a demon of few words and many impulses. Now, what are you? You are... the Kazekage... you are a brother... a friend... a leader... a hope.

_**Hope for the things yet to come. **_

* * *

**Soooo, I hope you liked this little add on. I would appreciate reviews!**


End file.
